


Full hearts

by hereforthehurts



Series: The Mom Eda fic masterlist [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfortember, Comfortember 2020, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mom Eda, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeah we love mom Eda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Luz was outraged that Eda had never had an actual thanksgiving before - and in an attempt to fix that, she's planning on a thanksgiving dinner for them by herself.Things didn't go as planned. Hurt/comfort and fluff ensues :-)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Series: The Mom Eda fic masterlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013046
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Full hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For comfortember day 12 with prompt: baking
> 
> Btw Hooty is still attached to the front door during all of this. I kinda feel bad lol so shout out to him <33
> 
> [Based on that one meme about frogs and cranberries](https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/frog-and-cranberries-it-must-be-fall)

There’s a saying in the Boiling Isles that goes, “frogs and cranberries, it must be fall.”  
  
The saying came from the giant lake frogs used to scream—yes _, scream_ —as if they were being tortured when the cranberries started falling. They were fine, of course, but they were also very easy to scare—and small, bright crimson balls falling out of the sky suddenly were just the thing. So when the screaming noises start coming, people would say, “ah, it must’ve been the cranberries,”—and since cranberries were one of the sign that fall had begun, people soon changed it to, “frogs and cranberries, it must be fall.”  
  
That was what Eda told Luz when she complained about the frogs being so loud, one fall morning. The girl stared at her with visible confusion, making it almost impossible for her not to laugh. “It’s alright, Luz, it’s just scared frogs—they’re fine.”  
  
“Oh, okay,” Luz shrugs, but her eyes brighten a second later and she stood up from her seat, startling King in the process. “You’re right—it’s fall!”  
  
Eda chuckles. “Whoa, there. Why are you so pumped up about it?”  
  
“Because! Cold weather! All the cool scarves you can wear! Pretty trees, pretty colors! Everything!” She exclaims, now forgetting the cold breakfast on the table. “And most of all, _thanksgiving!_ How are _you_ not pumped up about it?”  
  
“Well,” the old woman shrugs casually while she continues on frying eggs, “it’s just… fall. Nothing that special about it for me.”  
  


“Whaaaat?” Luz whines. “You mean you’re not even excited about thanksgiving? All the food, and the people gathering—no?”  
  
“Never had ‘em.”  
  
“ _What_.” The girl was full on surprised, now, eyes wide with disbelief. “That’s… oh no. Eda, that’s _terrible!”_  
  
“Luz, calm down,” she smiles, shaking her head at her. “It’s not that big of a deal, anyway. I’ve never had someone to have thanksgiving with. King and I usually just sleep the whole day off with a mug of coffee on my hand.”  
  
“Although a lot of food _and_ a lot of people who would give me attention _does_ sounds pretty great to me,” King says.  
  
“But you’ve never had it?” Luz asks.  
  
“Nope! It’s always just been me and Eda.” He answers shortly.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Nah, it’s alright, kid,” Eda pats the younger girl’s shoulder gently. “Besides, you should get going. You don’t want to be late for school.”  
  
Luz sighs, her mood now a bit more down compared to how she was a few seconds ago. “Right. I better get going, then.” And as Eda watched her walk away from the house with her backpack slung on one shoulder, she wonders how much sympathy the small girl has inside her. She chuckles to herself just thinking about it. _God, that kid. Her heart must’ve been bigger than her whole body if someone could scale it._  
  
And she was _right,_ because when Luz came home that afternoon, she was brighter than she was when she had left for school. “Eda!” She yells, barging through the front door and almost punched Hooty on the face. “I have an idea, I’m going to make you a thanksgiving dinner myself!”  
  
“What?” She asks, dropping the book that she was reading closed. “Luz—”  
  
“Yeah! I love this idea!” King exclaims, jumping off from his seat. “Food! Attention! More food!”  
  
“Yeah!” Luz yells with him, pumping her fists into the air. “Let’s get started on the decorations!”  
  
Eda just watched the two helplessly from her place while they start to rummage through the boxes in the attic, discussing their plans for their thanksgiving dinner.  
  
Who was she to stop them?  
  
  


* * *

And she has to admit, it was all going _really_ well for about a week or so. The decorations were hung up, it’s all orange and red and fall colors everywhere she sees around the house—King even made a whole list of all the food they need to make for the dinner at the end of the week. And Eda went along with it, just because she couldn’t help but smile every time she sees them so excited and happy.  
  
That is, until she found Luz hugging a mixing bowl to her chest while bashing a lump of batter in the kitchen the morning before thanksgiving.  
  
Eda would’ve laughed at the whole scenery if Luz didn’t look so upset. She looked like she had absolutely no idea of what she was doing, and the how huge the mixing bowl compared to her teeny little body was just hilarious. But then she looked up at her, tears brimming in her eyes, and the laugh building up inside her just vanishes completely.  
  
“Oh, Luz,” she sighs, approaching the girl on the counted and gently wipes the bit of batter on her cheek with a piece of cloth. “What’s wrong, hm?”  
  
Luz drops the mixing bowl on the counter and buries her face into her chest. “Nobody’s coming,” she mutters.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Nobody’s—nobody’s coming to our thanksgiving dinner. I—” she swallows a sob, “I invited Willow and Gus and Amity, but they said they couldn’t come because they had their own dinners with their family, and now nobody’s coming and we did all this for _nothing_ and now you’re not going to have a thanksgiving this year—”  
  
“Hey, _hey_ , Luz,” Eda shushes her, kneeling to level the younger girl’s eyes, “It’s _okay,_ alright? It’s okay. I know you’re disappointed, and it’s okay to be disappointed—but you can’t blame your friends, right? And you definitely can’t blame yourself because you don’t deserve that.”  
  
Luz just nods, tears still falling from her cheeks. “I know.”  
  
“Good,” She wipes them off with her sleeve. “And, you know, it’s okay if we don’t have a thanksgiving this year too. We can just tell stories and fall asleep on the couch like we always do—it’s not a big deal.”  
  
The girl shook her head. “But it _is._ Back on earth, my mom and I—it’s just the two of us most of the time. But in the holidays, our whole family always comes over to gather from all over the place, and—it’s the only thing that’s keeps reminding me that I’m not alone. Because it’s scary, to be alone. And I just…” she sighs, fingers grasping on Eda’s shirt tighter, “I just didn’t want you to feel like that.”  
  
Eda smiles softly. “Luz, I… you’re sweet, kid. Have I told you that before?”  
  
She laughs. “No, I’ve only heard it like, a million times before.”  
  
The woman laughs with her. “You know what, believe it or not, I felt happier this year than I did my whole life. You know why?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you came into my life,” she tells her. “And between my sister who cursed me and constantly wants to throw me into the hands of a manic tyrant—”  
  
“— _before,”_ Luz chides.  
  
“Ah, same thing. The point is, you and King—you two are the only thing I have left in my life. And whatever it is, if we’re all together… I’ll be fine.” She smiles. “So, no more worrying about me being lonely without a thanksgiving, alright?”  
  
“Okay, I guess,” Luz just shrugs. “Oh, and—can you help me? With… this?” she held up the mixing bowl to her. “Cooking isn’t really my thing…”  
  
This time, Eda really laughed at her.

* * *

  
  
In the end, of course, Eda couldn’t help but make the thanksgiving dinner a thing since she _hates_ to see both Luz and King look so disappointed. And, well, she kind of figured out that while Luz _did_ say that she made up the whole thing because she didn’t want her to feel lonely, Eda also thought that maybe, a part of her also did it because she missed being home and having her whole family around.  
  
It was her fault that the girl was stuck with her, anyway—with the portal still being in Belos’ hands for the foreseeable future, Luz isn’t going home any time soon, either. The least she could do was to make it up to Luz by having a thanksgiving dinner. And while she felt that three is enough of a crowd, it might still feel lonely for Luz—since she’s so used of having a big, loud family and all. Eda couldn’t help but to chuckle to herself as she thought about that. A big, loud family? In her home? She’d probably never know how _that_ would feel like.  
  
But she was dead _wrong_.  
  
To her surprise, Luz came down from her room while she was preparing the dinner in just a few hours and happily announced, “Amity and her siblings are coming, prepare for three more seats!”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Eda smiles, drying the plates with a dry cloth and sets it down on the table. “What about her family? They don’t have their own dinner with their parents?”

“I’ll… let them answer that,” Luz winces, and she was almost immediately overcomed with a sense of fierce protectiveness to those kids, the same way she felt when she first hugged both King and Luz in her arms. Perhaps it was the motherly instinct in her, or maybe it’s because she’s felt what it’s like, not having a family—it doesn’t matter. All she knew is that she needed to make them feel like they have a place inside her house.  
  
“Right,” Eda sighs, looking around the place. Table is set, decorations were hung from days ago, what else could she be missing? “Luz, what do you think is missing?”  
  
The girl looks around too, then grinned at her. “Nothing! It’s perfect, Eda.”  
  
“You really think so?”  
  
“Yeah.” Luz ran her way around the table and hugs the living hell out of the woman. “ _You’re_ perfect. Thank you.”  
  
Eda remembers hugging the girl back—and next thing she knew, her home was bustling with chatters and the clatters of cutleries and occasional laughter and, though they wouldn’t admit it, a little bit of flirting too. But the best part was that she sat there, in the middle of all of it, grinning until her mouth hurts.  
  
And for the first time in her life, she finally knew what a full heart feels like.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
